youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Farmer Jones
Farmer Jones is a bully. Mr. Jones (or Jones) is a supporting antagonist in Animal Farm by George Orwell. He is a cruel and drunken old farmer who has turned to drink and create misery that he has found the poor company, he is also very brutal, despicable, and argumentative towards his own animals to abuse and enslave them and furthermore, he keeps all of the food locked away in a barn, so the animals can starve. In the 1954 animated adaptation, he was voiced by the late Maurice Denham (though he was silent). In the 1999 live action adaptation, he was portrayed by the late Pete Postlethwaite, who also played Roland Tembo in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. History Mr. Jones is the owner of the Manor Farm, who his animals have come to hate due to his cruel nature and negligence to feed them. The next morning, after Old Major passed away, the animals have fed up with Mr. Jones long enough, so they decided to break in the barn when all of the sudden, the Farmer is awoken from the doors being knocked down and finds the animals feeding in the barn. Mr. Jones started to whip them with his rawhide. The animals approach closely in anger no matter how many times he whipped and seeing the hostility in their eyes, Jones cowardly ran out of the Manor Farm. After the animals succeeded in overthrowing him, Mr. Jones rushed to the Red Lion to gather all of his friends or farmers to rally a mob to take back the Manor Farm, only for the animals to seize and attack Jones' men. After the men admit defeated, Mr. Jones and the other farmers retreat out of his Manor farm for good. Meanwhile, back at the Red Lion, Jones and his men did not know what to do and also confused how the animals can run the farm. They also found out that Mr. Whymper makes a lot of money from animals that runs the farm, The farmers puts up with this nonsense long enough and begins to start the war again, but Jones is not invited to join his group, his fellows let him know his days are done. In the animated film only, during the battle between animals and men, Mr. Jones uses dynamite to destroy the windmill, killing himself in the process as committed imbecility suicide. In the film, when Benjamin finds out in the window where pigs celebrate to operate farms everywhere, he visualized Napoleon as Farmer Jones, because he and the other pigs have been about to became and act like humans. Mr. Jones just died from alcoholic poisoning in the book. Film Mr. Jones was portrayed as a questionable weakling and he asked other farmers for money, but the farmers see him as a total disgrace. His wife tried to get him to do his job, but Mr. Jones ignores her. Evidence If Jones paid attention to the farm, he would never have had much money problems. Because of his drinking, it caused him to be an extremely violent and incompetent farmer. Jones drinks all day causing him to work poorly. Because of his drinking, he lost the farm. Mrs. Jones tried to get him to work, but he would not listen. Mrs. Jones knew his drinking caused him to lose the farm and their "dearly-beloved" lives. Gallery Animals charge.png Visualizing jones.png|Benjamin visualizing Napoleon as Mr. Jones. Ishot-57.jpg|Benjamin visualizing all of the pigs as Mr. Jones. Trivia *He is an allegory of Tsar Nicholas II. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Greedy Category:Symbolic Category:Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Addicts Category:Cowards Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Starvers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Animal Farm characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans